The present invention relates to an echo canceller and, more particularly, to an echo canceller which has a function of compensating for a sampling clock jitter.
In an echo canceller, sampling clocks for sampling an echo signal must be stable. If a so-called sampling clock jitter, e.g., nonuniform sampling clock intervals or an out-of-phase state of sampling clocks as a whole, occurs, echo canceling power of the echo canceller is extremely reduced.
However, in a conventional echo canceller, an appropriate countermeasure against a variation in sampled echo signals caused by the sampling clock jitter is not taken.